


The Emergence of Flatulent Pleasure

by Kidcharlemagnex6



Series: The Four Fartknockers [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Anilingus, Autofellatio, Dry Humping, Eproctophilia, Fart in Mouth, Farting, Fellatio, Flatulence, Homoeroticism, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, gang banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidcharlemagnex6/pseuds/Kidcharlemagnex6
Summary: Four Colorado friends discover they have something rather rotten in common. If you don't like this, please don't attack me or my fans personally.





	1. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Where Did I Go?

Hello, everyone, Kidcharlemagnex6 here.

Some of you may be wondering why I suddenly deleted my old account and disappeared for several days and then suddenly decided to come back; some of you might not have even noticed that I was gone. Well, before this story starts I wanted to let you all in on what happened.

Earlier this month, I received a notice from the site administration saying that there was a strike on my account and several of my posts have been taken down. That's because of the site's strict "no non-fiction" policy, which should serve as a reminder to always read the Terms and Conditions before agreeing to anything. Anyway, after those posts were taken down, I came to believe that these rules were going to prevent me from reaching all of my goals on this site, especially my plan to start my own series of original works not tied to any specific fandom. So I shut down my account and deleted the master copies of my stories to try and find a different outlet for my wonderfully flatulent tales.

But soon afterward, a series of nor'easters hit my area, causing my house to lose power for several days in a row. During that time, I started thinking about the fans I made here on the site, especially  _qm3b1k2_ , the author of the story  _An Almost Normal Couple_. In a comment thread, he mentioned that I was one of the authors who influenced him to go into writing himself and embrace his fetishes the same way I had been doing. That's when I realized that I do have fans that care about the things that I do on here and do genuinely look forward to seeing me make new posts. So I managed to get a new invitation in order to rejoin AO3, apologized to  _qm3b1k2_ for suddenly leaving, and now I will be spending the next several weeks restoring my account to its former glory, and I will not retire until I'm ready to retire.

So, now, without further ado, please enjoy the first of what will be many wonderfully flatulent tales for you all!

 


	2. Stan Marsh, Part 1

“All right,” Stan Marsh, age seventeen, muttered to himself as he rose out of bed, “all by myself today.” Stan had come down with the flu earlier that week and had been instructed to not go to school until the following Monday. It was now Friday and he was going to be all by himself for the entire day. His mom had taken the last couple of days off to keep him company while he recovered but she had to go back to work that day. So with her and his dad both gone for the whole day and his sister off to college in another state, Stan had the whole house to himself for the first time in what felt like ages. The problem, however, was that everyone else he knew was off at school for the day, so he didn’t even at least have any of his friends around to keep him company. So it was up to him to keep himself occupied for the entire day.

After opening his blinds to let some sunlight into his room, Stan walked over to his mirror to check himself out. He had a very firm, athletic body with well-toned arms and legs, a nice head of silky black hair, a beautiful torso with broad shoulders, and smooth, bright skin with hairs that were barely noticeable. Since he had just gotten out of bed, Stan had been wearing the same snug pair of white briefs that he had slept in. White briefs were the only kind of underwear that Stan wore because he loved the way they felt on his body, particularly in how they kept his testicles firmly in place and cradled his penis so well that he loved the way erections felt in them. He then pulled his briefs down to take a look at the more private portions of his body; his ass cheeks were well-toned to match the rest of his legs, his penis was four inches long and wide, and his testicles hung just low enough to see them. Having seen enough, Stan pulled his briefs back on and took in a deep breath. In the air of his bedroom hung the aroma of his flatus, musty and stale from all of the hours it had spent encased in his bedroom. As the odor traveled through his nostrils, Stan suddenly knew what he was going to do that day.

Ever since progressing through puberty, four particular residents of South Park started experiencing something that had started to bring them closer together: their bodies began making more fart gas than any of them previously had. Stan became the gassiest out of the four of them, with his daily flatulence output increasing from the average fourteen farts per day to almost thirty per day. These farts of his often varied in length, volume, and sound type, but they carried two constants. The first was that they always packed a mean scent, with Stan’s high protein diet not helping much in that department. The other was that Stan, in addition to finding his farts funny, also found them very sexy. Whenever anyone farted, whether it be himself or anyone else, Stan could feel his face getting hotter and his pants getting tighter, with the moment usually ending with him having to relieve himself of his arousal before resuming business as usual. He shared this trait with the other three individuals, but wouldn’t be oblivious to these others for much longer.

Today, however, Stan had every intention to take advantage of his temporary solitude and indulge in his fetish as much as he could. After eating a breakfast consisting of a can of baked beans and some leftover steak and broccoli from the previous night, Stan sat on the couch wearing nothing but his trusty white briefs. He decided against getting fully dressed because he didn’t see the point, but kept his briefs on as a precautionary measure. The last time Stan went on a farting streak with no one else around, which was back in November of the previous year, he went completely naked and got so carried away with his gas passing at one point ended up leaving a disgusting brown mess on the couch; but thankfully, he managed to get it all cleaned up before his parents got home. Once he finished his breakfast, Stan sat down on the living room couch and turned on the TV to keep himself occupied in between farts. He could already feel his stomach churning as he turned on the TV and started scrolling through the channels to find something that piqued his interest.

Eventually, Stan came across a sports program and leaned back on the couch, placing the remote on the table. But about a minute later, he sat up in pleasant alarm as the first of what would be many gas bubbles suddenly found its way to his anus. His anticipation building up, Stan muted the TV, lifted his right butt cheek, and ripped a small but loud starter fart. This fart lasted about two seconds, was about as loud as Stan’s normal speaking voice, and almost sounded like a duck getting stepped on. After placing his butt cheek back down on the couch, Stan then stuck his nose into the fart cloud to get a whiff, concluding that it packed the right amount of scent that he was expecting. “Today’s going to be a good day,” Stan said to himself as he settled back into the couch.

But before Stan could get comfortable again, he noticed that another bubble of gas had worked its way through his insides in what seemed like record time. Getting excited once again, Stan lifted his left butt cheek and popped off a slightly deeper-pitched bubbler that also lasted two seconds and was slightly lower than the previous one. Waving his nose around, he noticed that this fart had a stronger scent to it, which started making his blood pump into his penis in the most delightful way. Stan, however, didn’t have much time to act on that before he felt the need to fart again. Sitting up straight, Stan stretched out his right leg to rip a pleasant sounding squeaker that lasted for three seconds, and then stretched out his left leg to get the same result. The scent was starting to reach a point where Stan no longer had to stick his nose right into it to smell it but instead was able to just let it flow right into his nose. Thinking he was done for a little bit, Stan then tried to make himself comfortable on the couch again, but another fart seemed to suddenly sneak up on him. He then placed his hands on his knees to help himself stand up, aimed his butt right at the back of the couch, and strained for about five seconds before releasing his strain with a deep, satisfied exhale. Silent farts were Stan’s favorite because they carried the strongest stenches, ensuring that he was going to get a very pleasing jack-off. Stan then sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest, breathing in his cumulated fart cloud with a deep-seated sense of happiness.

After a few seconds of breathing in his glorious fart smell, Stan noticed that his penis had reached full erection. After sitting straight up, Stan then stuck his penis through the pee hole of his white briefs and shivered with delight as he wrapped his fingers around his sensitive member. Squeezing out two small farts as a refresher, he then started slowly stroking his hand over his penis, closing his eyes as carnal bliss started spreading all over his body. This immense relaxation caused Stan to inadvertently let out a very long and smooth fart that intensified the smell, driving him to stroke himself faster and faster. This fast stroking eventually prompted Stan to rip what was quite possibly the best fart of his entire life, which lasted about twelve seconds straight, made a great and bubbly popping sound, would have been much louder if it hadn’t been muffled by the couch, and smelled like something crawled up into him and died. This massive fart caused Stan to reach his full climax, with a massive load of cum shooting out of his penis and landing on the coffee table. After taking a few minutes to catch his breath, Stan went into the kitchen to fetch some paper towels to clean up the mess. He wiped up his semen, threw the paper towels away, and sat back down on the couch, letting out a tiny poot for good measure.

After several more hours had passed and more beans, broccoli, and steak were consumed, Stan was snapped out of his splendor when he heard a knock on the door. After turning off the TV, Stan walked up to his bedroom to get dressed. After reaching his room and opening his closet, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a grey T-shirt. Stan pulled the shirt over his head and then slid his jeans up his well-toned legs, ripping a small fart in the process. Even though that wasn’t what he was supposed to be focusing on, Stan couldn’t help but breath in the strong scent carried by the fart, and briefly wondered if he should get all of his farts out in his room before greeting his guest at the door. But he decided against that because his body was essentially a flatulence factory at this point and he figured that whoever was at the door didn’t have all day. So he buttoned his pants and set off to let whoever was at the door inside, holding in another fart all the while.

After approaching the front door, Stan opened it and was greeted by a smiley and upbeat Wendy Testaburger. Stan let her inside and received a small kiss on the lips right afterward in return. Wendy had come to give Stan the homework he had missed, which Kyle had normally done every day this past week but had to have Wendy do instead due to issues of his own suddenly cropping up. “So, how did school go today,” Stan asked as the fart bubble started feeling more intense in his colon. “It went well like it usually does,” Wendy replied; but before she could say anything else, Wendy took in a small breath and noticed an unusual odor lingering throughout the air in the living room, prompting her to ask, “What’s that smell?” “Oh, that was all from me,” Stan replied with a little bit of nervousness creeping into his voice, “I had a lot of gas today and I still do. I actually have to fart right now, do you mind?” After Wendy answered with an unassuming, “No,” Stan then proceeded to let out a long squeaker that fluttered out after four seconds. He then let out a sigh that combined relief from letting out some gas and nervousness at what his girlfriend was going to say about the idea of him farting so much that it stunk up the entire living room over the course of several hours. But needless to say, he was completely unprepared for the response he did receive: “Were you farting your ass off all day so you could jerk off to it?”

 


	3. Stan Marsh, Part 2

“Yes, I was,” Stan responded in the most matter of fact manner possible. Ever since Wendy’s question penetrated his eardrums all he could think about was how much of a sicko she must now think he is. Granted, he didn’t really have any way of knowing if that’s how Wendy was going to react, largely because he always tried his best to hold in his farts whenever they were together; being a very gassy person, Stan had also learned how to hold in his farts much better than he used to be able to; he hated holding in farts but still understood that there was a time and place for everything. So whenever Wendy was in his company he tried to keep whatever gas he had tucked safely inside his body, but in the few instances where he failed, largely due to the pain the act ended up inflicting on his stomach, Wendy never seemed to show much of a reaction at all unless the smell was particularly noticeable, which was quite often. That all ended up coming to this, as Stan was now going to find out what his lady friend was going to find out about his hobby once and for all. But needless to say, he wasn’t prepared for the answer that Wendy did end up giving him.

“Oh, that’s great! Now I know that I’m not the only one who does that!” Wendy then proceeded to punctuate her point by letting a high-pitched bubbler go on for about three seconds. “Ah,” Wendy sighed in relief, “I’ve been holding that one in since sixth period.” Two emotions immediately started racing through Stan’s head at the same time. The first was immense relief: Stan felt like he had a massive weight lifted off of his shoulders upon realizing that his girlfriend, one of the most straight-laced people that he knows, had absolutely no problems whatsoever with his peculiar sexual interest, the knowledge of which was just as relieving as any amount of gas that he would ever pass. The other was a small but noticeable sense of shock over the fact that his girlfriend, who was, again, one of the most straight-laced people that he knows, would ever admit to something that seemed so frisky and niche, so he just had to get one question off of his chest.

“Wait, you have a fart fetish, too?” “Of course,” Wendy answered enthusiastically, “I’ve known ever since I was fifteen when my vagina started to tickle every time I farted.” “That’s how I found out, too, because I’d get a boner every time I farted,” Stan replied, feeling that the connection between himself and Wendy had just reached a new level, now that he knew that she and him shared a common interest that could potentially take their love life to brand new heights. Just as Stan came to this conclusion, however, Wendy held her right index finger out to him and said, “Hey, pull my finger.” Without question, Stan grabbed her finger and gave it a good tug, making Wendy pop off another high-pitched bubbler that lasted for three seconds. The two of them shared a friendly laugh before Stan interrupted by saying, “Now, pull my finger.” Wendy then grabbed Stan’s finger and tugged it as well, which Stan followed up by ripping a deep-pitched bubbler that sounded a little wet. The two then burst out into slightly more intense laughter that was accompanied by Wendy exclaiming, “Oh, there was a little surprise with that one,” to which Stan responded by checking the back of his pants and saying, “nope, we’re good.”

Once the two allowed their laughter to stop, Wendy then walked past Stan and started climbing up the stairs. “Where are you going,” Stan asked a with a little bit of curiosity in his voice, to which Wendy answered, “Let’s head up to your room and put our fetish to the test.” “Really, right now,” Stan asked in return, which Wendy answered as she felt a bubble of gas reach her anus, “Of course! Did you really think that we were just going to leave our common fetish out of the picture.” With a combination of excitement and more gas shooting through him, Stan immediately started following Wendy up the stairs. Soon enough, they reached Stan’s bedroom, the air in which was still musky from Stan’s small but potent fart that he ripped while he was getting dressed shortly before. “Whew, how many was that,” Wendy asked as she playfully waved her hand in front of her nose, to which Stan answered, “Just one.”

“Are you sure,” Wendy teasingly asked with a rather seductive tone of voice, “it takes me about five or six to get my room to stink this bad.” “I eat a lot of protein,” Stan replied, “and it gets really bad at the gym.” The two then shared another short chuckle before Wendy planted her lips firmly on Stan’s, which he returned by pressing back with just as much intensity. Their mere peck eventually evolved into a fiery tongue dance, which eventually caused the two to fall to their knees. The teens continued to lap their tongues together and press their lips against each others' when Wendy inadvertently ripped that fart she had been holding in for the past couple of minutes. It only lasted for one second and was largely muffled by the two’s light moaning, but Stan managed to hear it and, in-between kisses, cried out, “Oh, I love it when you have gas.” Stan then ripped his own fart, which wasn’t much louder but carried a much stronger scent, making Wendy cry out, “I love it more when you do.” Continuing their passionate interaction, the two managed to stand back up before Wendy was cast down onto the unmade bed on her back with Stan on top of her, continuing to kiss like crazy the whole time.

After a few more seconds of making out, however, Wendy slid out from underneath Stan, stood behind him, and started undoing the button and zipper on his jeans. She eventually succeeded and pulled his jeans and briefs down his legs and to his ankles. With his beautiful butt cheeks and fart-scented anus staring her right in the face, Wendy could feel her mouth get as wet as her vagina. After Stan blasted a loud and smelly one right at her, Wendy took the plunge and stuck her tongue right into Stan’s sphincter. Stan moaned with intense pleasure as he felt Wendy root her tongue around in his butt hole, the sensation of which made another big bubble of gas build up in his stomach and travel down to his crack. With his muscles relaxed, Stan popped off the new fart right into Wendy’s open mouth. This just made Wendy root her tongue around in his anus with much more vigor until Stan reached climax and shot a massive load of cum onto his bedsheets, popping off another small fart involuntarily.

Once Stan had managed to regain his breath, he then asked out loud, “Is that it?” “Not at all,” Wendy answered, still very much hot and bothered, “I want you to fuck my butthole real good.” Stan then stood up as Wendy took his former spot, pulling down her own jeans and leaning over to expose her own fart scented anus to Stan. With his penis shooting almost right back to full erection, Stan didn’t hesitate to stick his hard, throbbing member right into Wendy’s sphincter, the sensation of which caused Wendy to involuntarily let out a small but potent fart right onto his dick. The immense pleasure of being farted on his penis caused Stan to start pumping in and out of the butthole with intense but graceful vigor, with his moaning becoming perfectly synchronized with Wendy’s. But after about two minutes, Wendy popped off a massive fart that lasted for about five seconds and was louder than anything either of them ripped previously, causing Stan to make some last few pumps before he shot another load of cum right into Wendy’s rectum. He then pulled his penis out and took a few seconds to catch his breath before crawling up to the pillows to take a much-needed rest. Wendy crawled up to join him right afterward and, silently agreeing that homework can wait a little longer, drifted off to take a well-deserved nap together, ripping one last small fart each in the process.

 


	4. Kyle Broflovski, Part 1

“Okay, great, I’ll see you in a little bit,” Kyle said before hanging up his phone. Kyle Broflovski, age seventeen, was planning a private day between himself and his lifelong best friend, Stan Marsh since he hadn’t seen him for the entire previous week. He was out sick from school that entire week, so they agreed to get together on Friday of the current week, which was the week before their spring break, just to hang out and catch up on things. They really didn’t have anything special or exciting planned for the day, they were just going to sit around and talk for the most part. But since his parents were going to be out of town for the weekend and his brother Ike was spending the weekend at a friend’s house of his own, Kyle decided to take advantage of the situation to find out something about Stan that he wouldn’t be able to find out in any other situation.

After placing his phone down on his desk, Kyle went over to his mirror to check himself out. He treated his best friend with a very small amount of envy over the fact that he had a better body than him. Compared to Stan, the build of Kyle’s body was very unremarkable. He was nowhere near as muscular or well-toned as him, largely because he didn’t care as much about exercise as he probably should. But for what it was, Kyle was still largely proud of his own body; he had a slender build with fiery red hair on the top of his head and smooth skin with almost no hair on any of it. Even though it had been several hours since he had gotten out of bed, Kyle was still just wearing the same thing he had slept in, a pair of snug white briefs with his name sewed onto the waistband on the front in cursive. White briefs were Kyle’s favorite kind of underwear because he loved the way they looked and felt on his body, primarily on how they kept his crotch firmly in place and enhanced the look of his favorite physical feature, his ass. Kyle’s ass was smooth, round, and the most well-toned set of muscles he had, to the point where they looked completely out of place on his body. Deciding to try and forget about his small envy toward Stan, Kyle pulled his briefs down and turned sideways to get a good look at his ass. After rubbing his hands up and down his cheeks for a few seconds, Kyle repositioned himself to take a look at his crotch; although he wasn’t as fond of it as he was off his ass, Kyle still took great pride in his penis, which measured three inches in length and two inches in girth, and his testicles that only hung low enough to be seen. After pulling his briefs back up, Kyle took in a deep breath and sighed dreamily as the foul stench he left in his room throughout the previous night flowed through his nostrils. It was at that moment that Kyle reminded himself of what he was going to do that day: find out if Stan had a fart fetish just like he did.

As Kyle powered through puberty, he found out two things about himself. The first was that he farted more than he used to; it wasn’t a very big increase, it only went from fourteen farts per day to about twenty-two on average, but there were some days where his body produced enough gas to power his car for an entire school year, especially if he ate a lot of fiber that day. The other, and most important, thing was that Kyle had a fetish for flatulence. Whenever he ripped a fart with a particularly strong scent, which wasn’t as often as he would have liked, he would take the opportunity to jack his throbbing erection off until he reached a beautiful climax that spread his warm cum all over the place. The problem, however, was that he felt absolutely alone when it came to this fetish and he feared that he would be rejected by everyone because of it if that secret got out. But after doing some online research, Kyle learned that, just like any other fetish, is much more common than he thought and that creating a small support network with other fart fetishists; therefore, Kyle figured that finding out if his best friend had the fetish was the most logical first step. He also learned that some people can suck their own dicks if they tried hard enough, but that sounded completely implausible to him.

As Kyle waited for Stan to arrive, he started making preparations for the day, primarily by ensuring that his body will create enough fart gas to stink up his whole house for the entire weekend. His plan was to fart like there’s no tomorrow when Stan was around so that he could be softened up to all of the fart talk that he was planning to bombard him with, and then when the time was right he would ask him if he had a fart fetish. By doing this, he wouldn’t just ask him about it right off the bat and risk creeping him out. He also decided that he was going to do it in a very small amount of clothing to make him a little more comfortable talking about sex-related matters. But if he got completely naked, he reasoned, Stan would get suspicious for sure; therefore, he was going to spend the day wearing nothing but the same white briefs that he had fallen asleep in. After a lunch consisting of split pea soup, kidney beans, almonds, and blackberries, Kyle sat down on the couch and waited for Stan to show up, which couldn’t happen fast enough, Kyle thought, because it already felt like he was going to explode from all the gas that was building up inside of him.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Kyle heard a knock on the door. He then turned off the TV, walked over to the door, and opened it to let Stan in. After giving each other a hug and saying, “Hello,” Stan took off his shoes and placed them on the side of the door. Once he turned back to Kyle, he noticed that he was only wearing his briefs, so he asked, “Wait. Where are your clothes?” “Oh yeah,” Kyle responded, “it’s pretty humid in the house so I just decided not to wear many clothes today.” After a short moment of reluctant thought, Stan eventually decided that Kyle did kind of have a point since it had been a very wet spring and it did make him sweat a little more than he would like to. Thus, he replied, “Yeah, okay,” and proceeded to strip down to his own white briefs, both because of the humidity and so that he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable around Kyle that day. After throwing his clothes on the couch, Stan turned back to Kyle, with both of them now only clad in their white briefs, as both of their stomachs gave off a loud gurgle at the same time; unbeknownst to Kyle, Stan had also eaten a high-fiber lunch, this one consisting of brown rice, Brussels sprouts, black beans, and mashed sweet potatoes, so he was going to help stink up the house as well. Figuring that the time had come to start executing his plan, Kyle turned around and started walking away from Stan.

As the first of what would be multiple bubbles of gas travel down to his anus, Kyle sat down on the first step of the staircase just as Stan joined him and asked, “Why are we sitting on the staircase?” “I’m just testing out the acoustics,” Kyle replied. “So, you’re a drummer now,” Stan asked in response as a gas bubble of his own reached his own anus, but Kyle soon followed up his question by leaning forward, ripping a loud, high-pitched fart and saying, “I think I can make some echoes.” Kyle and Stan burst out into friendly laughter that was brought to a halt when Stan leaned forward himself and let out a loud, deeper-pitched fart, with their laughter resuming right afterward. Once their laughter died down, Kyle said, “I think I’m going to fart a lot today. You don’t mind, do you?” “Of course not,” Stan answered reassuringly, “in fact, I”m gonna fart a lot today, too. But that just means it’s going to be a very good day.” “Oh yeah,” Kyle asked curiously, “why is that?” “Because farting is one of my favorite things ever,” Stan answered enthusiastically, “besides feeling so good to get the gas out, I also look forward to how long and loud they’re going to be and what they might sound like. I also love the way they smell.” After thinking about those reasons, Kyle eventually responded, “Yeah, that does make sense. I mean, farting is one of my favorite things, too, but I never thought of it that way. But those are very good points.”

Just as more gas started traveling through their intestines, Kyle, then asked, “So, I’m sorry I couldn’t bring you your homework last Friday. What did you do all day?” With a grin coming across his face, Stan answered, “I was just sitting on the couch ripping farts the entire day, and when my parents came home they thought an animal had died in there.” The two friends started laughing once more, which was only intensified when Kyle and Stan farted in succession. Figuring that talking about farts in tandem with the actual act could potentially help further along any arousal, Kyle then asked, “I’m just curious. When was the last time you farted in school?” Almost without hesitation, Stan answered, “Yesterday, I had to fart so bad during bio, but I had to hold it in for the entire class because it was too quiet.” “How badly did you have to do it,” Kyle then added, with Stan replying, “Really bad, it was starting to make my dick hurt. I also had to pee really bad, so I ripped it in the bathroom and wet my pants a little before I got to the urinal.” The two began to laugh some more before slowly grinding to a halt, after which Stan then asked, “When was your last time?” After a brief moment of staring at his own half-erect penis, Kyle replied, “I was eating lunch with Bebe back on Tuesday and I cut one silently, but of course she managed to smell it from across the table.” He and Stan laughed once again before Kyle shouted, “Wait,” and lifted his left butt cheek to rip an airy but audible fart with a potent scent. Before the two could start laughing again, Stan leaned backward and popped off a rough-sounding bubbler that lasted for three seconds, after which he and Kyle laughed once again.

After the laughter had subsided, Kyle then shimmied over to Stan and sat his butt down on his genital region. After snapping out of a brief moment of staring at his own semi-erect penis, Stan didn’t even have the chance to ask Kyle what he was doing before Kyle ripped a wet one on his dick and jokingly asked, “Smells scrumptious, doesn’t it?” Kyle sat back down in his spot and laughed before Stan suddenly asked, “Hey, what’s that"; he then bent out of his spot as if he was going to pick something up, but in the process ripped a long, bubbly fart right into Kyle’s face. Kyle jokingly started to cough and spit while Stan replied, “You asked for it,” with the two resuming their friendly laughter right afterward. Once they were done laughing, Stan asked Kyle, “Hey, did you start reading Frankenstein for English, yet?” “Yeah, I have,” Kyle answered, “but I’ve been focusing more on ‘Frank and beans!’” He then leaned back and popped off a nice squealer that lasted for three seconds. This only made him and Stan laugh even more, with the latter inadvertently letting out a smaller fart that was drained out by all of the laughter. After this latest bout of laughter subsided, Kyle then asked, “Did you remember to lock your door before you left? Fart once if yes.” Stan then placed both of his hands on his knees and slightly leaned forward to mockingly give this question some thought, but only about ten seconds passed before Stan cut a pleasant sounding whiner that lasted for three seconds and said, “I did.” Stan then sat back up while Kyle emitted a very fake-sounding laugh that sounded like he almost had trouble breathing. “Wow,” Stan sarcastically asked, “what noise just came out of your body.” After noticing that his penis had almost reached full erection, Kyle jokingly replied, “This,” and lifted his right butt cheek to unleash a very long, high-pitched ripper that sounded like it hurt coming out. The two boys shared another great belly laugh before Stan held his right index finger out to Kyle and said, “Pull my finger.” “My pleasure,” Kyle replied, after which he then gave Stan’s finger a good tug, making Stan rip a smooth-sounding whiner that was pungent enough to start making his and Kyle’s eyes water. The two laughed again for a brief moment before Kyle then held his right index finger out to Stan and said, “Now you pull mine.” “No problem,” Stan replied and gave Kyle’s finger just as good a tug, but was confused when there was no sound to follow it. But immediately afterward, a very punching smell hit Stan’s nostrils and he looked over to Kyle. “I thought we could use some quiet,” Kyle quipped, snickering. The two then laughed once more before Stan lifted his butt off his spot, first to let out a very small squeaker and say, “Wait, no,” and strained for a little bit before he managed to rip his own silent but deadly that got the same reaction from Kyle, initial confusion before the smell smacked him right in the face.

After about an hour of the two sitting at the bottom of the stairs ripping farts, Kyle decided that it was time to begin the next phase of his plan. He stood up and had Stan start following him up to his bedroom, their combined flatulence traveling all over to stink up the air in the entire house. Soon afterward, the two erect boys reach Kyle’s bedroom, with Stan shutting the door and locking it at Kyle’s request. After examining his fully erect penis for a few more seconds, Kyle looked over at Stan walking back from the door and noticed that his penis seemed to be fully erect as well. Pleased that he could get the answer he wanted, after all, Kyle clenched his hands into fists, bents his knees slightly, and farted very loudly and said, “We’re all alone fartknocker.” Stan responded by clenching his hands, bending his knees, and farting just as loudly and retorting, “You’re one to talk, fartknocker!” Kyle started to mockingly chuckle before Stan suddenly tackled him without warning. The sudden shock of this caused Kyle to involuntarily let out a small fart, but he soon mustered the strength to fight back. He knocked Stan onto his face, who in turn tried to drive Kyle off of him by ripping three raunchy farts in succession. But instead, Kyle turned him over onto his back and sat on his face. He then ripped a smooth fart right onto Stan’s face before he looked over and noticed that Stan’s penis was, in fact, fully erect. Pleased that he got the result that he wanted, Kyle farted in Stan’s face once again, prompting Stan to tap out. The two stood up laughing some more, but once the laughing was done, Kyle asked Stan, “Bro, can I ask you something real quick?” After Stan answered in the affirmative, Kyle took in a deep breath and asked the question that had been burning on his mind all afternoon, “Do you have a fart fetish?”


	5. Kyle Broflovski, Part 2

“All right, fine, yes,” Stan conceded, “I have a fart fetish.” Stan had genuinely tried to keep this as closely guarded a secret as he could because he wanted to wait for the right time to tell Kyle about his fetish. He decided to do this because he figured that he really shouldn’t keep his best friend out of the loop from something that he let his girlfriend in on previously. But he knew all along that Kyle was trying to get him to admit this secret since Kyle never just lounges around in his underwear because it’s too warm, usually isn’t this open about his gas-passing, and seemed to glance at Stan’s penis previously as if to see if he had an erection. “But you know what, I knew that you were trying to pull that on me this whole time,” Stan boldly claimed as he felt another fart reach the end of his colon. “I don’t care about that, I’m just glad that you have a fart fetish, too,” Kyle responded in a very relieved manner as he loosened his knees and let a whiny fart escape from his ass.

“Wait, you have one, too,” Stan asked, his curiosity having piqued. “Yeah,” Kyle answered, “they’re the only thing I jack off to, pretty much.” “Well, I do jack off to other things” Stan answered enthusiastically, “but farting is my main one and I was going to tell you at some point, I just didn’t know when.” As his stomach continued to gurgle, Kyle then added, “That’s fine. I just wanted to know whether or not I was the only one who had that fetish.” “I see,” Stan replied, “but you want to know what else I can do?” Kyle paid better attention to Stan as he prepared to reveal his other secret, with Stan revealing, “I can also do autofellatio.” “You mean you can suck your own dick,” Kyle asked in a rather confused manner, “but how is that even?…” “Hold that thought for a minute,” Stan interrupted, which he then followed by ripping that fart he had been holding in for the past couple of minutes; it lasted no longer than two seconds and almost sounded like a goose. He then gave it a quick sniff and signaled Kyle to continue talking, with Kyle finishing his earlier question, “But how is that even possible?”

“Oh, it can be done,” Stan answered reassuringly, “it just takes a lot of flexibility and patience.” As yet another bubble of gas started working through him, Kyle tilted his head to the right and asked, “So, how long have you been doing it?” “I first tried it after I broke my wrists at Aspen last year,” Stan explained, “I was looking for a different way to pleasure myself whenever I was on a farting streak and it turned out to be much easier than I thought, so I decided to keep doing it every now and then.” “I’m going to be honest,” Kyle admitted, “I didn’t think that was even real.” After a brief moment of thinking, Stan then asked, “Would you like me to show you?” Taken aback, Kyle unknowingly let out another whiny fart and asked, “Really?” “Sure,” Stan answered, “you just have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone, okay?” “You got it,” Kyle reaffirmed, “so how do you want to do it, stand back from you a bit and keep farting while you suck yourself off?”

“That sounds perfect,” Stan replied, “but just give me a second to get this fart out. I’m always too afraid of shitting myself if I tried to fart while doing this.” Stan then grabbed his waistband on the right side of his body and pulled it up slightly, lifted his right leg, and proceeded to rip a massive fart that had seemed to really come out of nowhere. This particular fart lasted about ten seconds, was very loud and high-pitched, and almost sounded like it came out of a cartoon, with the two boys breaking out into laughter right afterward. Once that was taken care of, Stan then sat down on the floor, stuck his penis, still erect due to all of the farting that was still going on, out of the pee hole of his briefs, lifted his legs upward and toward his head, and placed his penis in his mouth. Kyle gasped and farted in shock as he watched his best friend proceed to do something that he himself had dismissed as a myth earlier that same week. Kyle always had to see something to believe it, and this, needless to say, was no exception.

After snapping out of his amazement, Kyle noticed that Stan was trying to signal him to turn around and start farting while he had his whole penis in his mouth. Kyle complied and turned around, bending his knees to stick his flatulent butt in Stan’s general direction. As he could hear his best friend sucking on his erect penis like a lollipop, Kyle started straining to push out some farts but was unsuccessful. He then attempted this a few more times but didn’t get any results, but when he sniffed the fart-polluted air in his bedroom, he looked down at the bulge in his underwear and decided on a different method. After turning around to see that Stan had his eyes closed due to him being too caught up in his own pleasure to really notice anything, Kyle stuck his erect penis out of the pee hole of his own briefs and started sliding his hand back and forth over it, hoping that the pleasure could help him get his farts out easier. Kyle started jacking himself slowly, but after a long, smooth fart suddenly shot out of him, he started motioning faster in the hopes of getting similar results. Hearing Stan try to contain his laughter at the last fart, Kyle then found himself masturbating in full throttle while ripping farts along the way, helping Stan successfully suck himself off in the process. But finally, after about two minutes of hard work on the part of both, Kyle unleashed a fart that lasted for about eight seconds and seemed loud enough to break the sound barrier. This resulted in both boys reaching climax at approximately the same moment, with Kyle letting his splooge splatter all over the carpet and Stan letting his coat the roof of his mouth. Once that was all over, Kyle walked back over to Stan and sat down next to him to regain his breath alongside him, with the both of them ripping another fart each for good measure.

“I am impressed,” Kyle replied bluntly. “Thank you very much,” Stan replied, “I’m glad I could share this experience with you.” “I just had to see it to believe it,” Kyle stated before Stan let out a dreamy sigh of relief. “Wow,” Kyle exclaimed as he recoiled, “that almost made me gag!” “You’re welcome,” Stan retorted, taking pride in sharing another silent fart with Kyle, before noticing another strong scent that didn’t come from him. He looked over to Kyle for confirmation that it was a silent fart of his to return the favor, with him answering, “You're welcome.” After having taken this opportunity to rest, Stan went into the bathroom to get his cum out of his mouth, while Kyle cleaned up his semen on the carpet. Once those were taken care of, the two walked back downstairs so that they could say goodbye before Stan left to go home. After putting his clothes back on, Stan opened the front door and ripped one last fart as a going-away present. He and Kyle laughed one last time before Stan shut the door and left. Kyle then started to open all of the windows to air out the collective stink, ripping one last small fart himself in the process.


	6. Bebe Stevens, Part 1

“He should be here any minute now,” Bebe muttered to herself. Bebe Stevens, age seventeen, was waiting patiently for her boyfriend, Kyle Broflovski, to arrive at her house for their own quick date night. There wasn’t going to be anything fancy going on between the two fo them, they were just going to make out and have sex for a couple of hours; after all, it was a Saturday night, both of their parents weren’t home, and they hadn’t had sex in over two weeks by that point. Bebe was determined to remedy that situation on that very night, so she wore a tight-fitting red t-shirt that perfectly exposed the outlines of her luscious D-cup breasts and her favorite pair of dark skinny jeans that hugged her buttocks in the most beautiful way possible. Bebe’s butt was going to be the most important part of her body on that night because it wasn’t just going to be an ordinary date night, as a loud gurgle her stomach gave off at that moment was quick to remind her of.

Bebe and Kyle had been dating for four years by that point after having spent the previous five years as friends who just kept beating around the bush. The two had sex for the first time after they had both turned sixteen and had been spending the past several months not using any form of external protection, as Bebe had been taking her birth control pills and she trusted Kyle enough to know that he wasn’t going to just sleep around with strangers. But after being at third base for over a year by that point, Bebe couldn’t help but feel that sex with Kyle was starting to get a little stale. So she decided that the two of them were going to start trying new things, and the first step to that, Bebe concluded, was to find out of Kyle had a fart fetish just like she did.

As Bebe started to experience puberty, she discovered two things about herself. The first was that she farted a lot more than she used to; she was never much of a farter, to begin with, only meeting the natural fourteen-a-day for most of her life, but once she turned sixteen, that number suddenly shot up to around twenty-five per day, with many of her farts varying in length and sound but almost always having an unbearably distinct odor. The second was that, in addition to finding them funny, she also found farts very sexy; every single time that she heard or smelled something that could have been a fart, she could feel the space between her legs develop a noticeable moistness, which would often become too much for her to bear and would force her to find a private place to masturbate and relieve herself. After keeping this under wraps for the past year, Bebe decided that it was time to find out if Kyle shared this little kink of hers, after which they could think of things to do to spice up their love life.

It was almost 7:30, the time that Kyle agreed to be at Bebe’s house by, and it couldn’t get there fast enough for her because of how much her stomach was starting to hurt. Bebe had eaten an eggplant parmesan sandwich and refried beans for dinner, and now she had so much gas she felt like she couldn’t stand up for much longer. After feeling her legs trembling a little bit, Bebe decided to try and rip at least one big fart to get some of the pressure off of her but decided against it after hearing the doorbell ring. Squealing with excitement, Bebe dashed down the stairs and opened the front door, letting Kyle inside. The two pressed their lips together and shared a very tender kiss that lasted for six seconds, after which Bebe closed and locked the front door, then had Kyle follow her upstairs to her bedroom. As they walked to their destination, Kyle could feel his insides physically shift; he had also eaten a dinner that was heavy in fart starters, in this case, chicken soup with lots of vegetables, and he was now deciding when the best time would be to ask Bebe to pull his finger. But for now, he just wanted to start exploring every inch of her body as soon as possible.

After that short walk, the two reached the bedroom, with Bebe shutting the door and locking it. Just before she turned around, however, one of the big farts she had been holding in suddenly shot out of her; it lasted for about four seconds and was almost loud enough to be heard from outside the bedroom. Bebe, trying to disguise her true motive until the moment she deemed the right one, attempted to feign embarrassment over accidentally letting one rip; the real clincher, however, came when she took a small breath and noticed that the stench was almost bad enough to set her nose hairs on fire. But before Bebe could say she was sorry, she turned around and saw Kyle laughing that infectious laugh of his. “Good one,” Kyle exclaimed in the most sincere way possible, “but I could probably do better than that! Listen to this one.” He then lifted his right leg, clenched his hands into fists, closed his eyes, and ripped a very good squeaker that lasted for three seconds and almost sounded like a dying mouse. Kyle then laughed for another brief moment over his gassy emission, with Bebe letting down her guard and joining him.

“No way,” Bebe replied after dropping her fake embarrassment, “listen to this!” She then lurched herself forward for a little bit and popped off an airy but audible fart that only lasted for two seconds. But the sound and length were made up for by the potent stench, which was strong enough to make her eyes water. She and Kyle started laughing once again before Kyle interrupted by holding his right index finger out and saying, “Hey, pull my finger!” “Sure thing,” Bebe answered enthusiastically, after which she then gave Kyle’s finger a good tug, making him rip a fart that lasted for three seconds, carried a deeper pitch than any of the previous farts, and even came with a few aftershocks. The two laughed some more before Bebe opened her eyes back up and joked, “This one you can blame on the wife!” She then crossed her arms across her chest, bent her knees again, and let out a pleasant-sounding whiner that lasted for two seconds and managed to intensify the smell. Bebe then stood back up and opened her eyes again, only to find Kyle straining with his eyes closed, his hands on his knees, and his butt stuck far out behind him. But after a few seconds of silence, Kyle released his strain and straightened his posture while saying, “Aah, silent but boner building.”

“Oh, so you do have a fart fetish,” Bebe exclaimed excitedly, having managed to get her answer without even needing to ask. “Yeah, I do,” Kyle replied, not even trying to deny the fact that the cat had been let out of the bag, “my dick is throbbing right now.” “Well, I have one, too,” Bebe responded in a very matter of fact manner, “and my pants are starting to feel really wet.” “Well, then,” Kyle retorted as he pushed out a very seductive sounding fart, “shall we take care of that?” “We shall,” Bebe answered as a silent fart of her own sneaked out of her. The two teenagers then wrapped their arms around each other and resumed their earlier bout of kissing, the sensation of which made more gas brew in their bodies. As she wrangled her tongue around his, Bebe slid her hands down Kyle’s body to grasp his beautiful ass; said ass was already her favorite part of his body due to how physically perfect it was, but after finding out that he was a gassy person who got off to his own farts, she felt that the day he’d ask her to marry him wouldn’t come soon enough. As those thoughts raced through her head, Bebe could feel another bout of gas hiss out of Kyle’s anus without any sound whatsoever and coat her hands, which only made her want him even more.

After a few minutes of intense kissing, Bebe gave into her urges and thrust Kyle down onto her bed. She then unzipped his jeans and dropped them down to the floor, which Kyle then followed up by lifting his black t-shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. After taking a moment to slide her fingers around the front of Kyle’s waistband, with his name sewed into it, Bebe then stuck his erect penis out of the pee hole of his white briefs and immediately placed her mouth over his member. Kyle let out a sharp exhale as he felt Bebe’s tender lips brush the tip of his sensitive penis, the sensation of which caused him to blow a bubbly fart almost directly into Bebe’s face. The feeling of Kyle’s luscious flatus being blasted toward her face caused Bebe’s libido to go into overdrive, making her suck Kyle’s penis with much greater vigor. All the while, Bebe felt her largest bubble of gas yet build up inside of her and reach the end of her colon while Kyle moaned like a whale from the immense gratification he was receiving from the beautiful female who was sucking him off. But suddenly, the vigor between the two was brought to a climax when Bebe unleashed that fart she had brewing inside of her; it lasted six seconds, was loud and bubbly enough to sound like it came from a bathtub, and carried such a potent stench that it immediately started making Bebe’s nose twitch. Said stench was the push that she needed to help Kyle reach climax and he ended up shooting large loads of cum right into his girlfriend’s mouth. Bebe then took her mouth off of his penis and swallowed the semen in her throat; she loved the salty, gooey taste of the stuff. Almost wiped out, Bebe laid down on the bed next to the equally tired Kyle and said, “I’m just gonna take a quick break.”


	7. Bebe Stevens, Part 2

“Okay,” Bebe muttered as she woke back up, “how long was I asleep for?” “Just for nine minutes,” Kyle answered, still in just his briefs. Bebe stretched out her arms and legs and yawned, during which she almost inadvertently pushed out a squeaky fart, emitting a small sigh of relief afterward. The sight, sound, and smell of hearing his best girl pass gas so nonchalantly caused Kyle’s penis to start building itself back up to an erect state, which also forced another bubble of gas to work its way through Kyle’s insides. Once the bubble reached his anus, Kyle strained for a short moment and let it rip; it lasted two seconds, was muffled by the mattress, and partially burst against his testicles, which only caused his penis to get farther along in its erection process. Bebe, meanwhile, could feel her hormones start to pick up in activity again. This, in turn, also caused her stomach to churn out some more fart gas and send it sliding through her intestines. Once the next bout had reached the end of her colon, Bebe re-shifted her position so that she was slightly hanging off the side of the mattress. Once she was in her desired position, she farted and managed to get the desired result, namely that the fart managed to flow in a way that it seemed to bubble against her vagina, a feeling that Bebe felt was beyond words.

The real clincher, however, was that she didn’t notice how long and loud the fart actually ended up being. It lasted a very impressive twelve seconds and seemed almost loud and resonant enough to shake some of the wood paneling on the walls, thus making it quite possibly the best fart Bebe had ever ripped in her entire life. She and Kyle both sat in a few seconds of stunned silence, staring at each other for a few seconds before the burst out into a shared fit of laughter that made it seem like they were both eight years old again. The intense laughter caused Kyle to involuntarily let out some excess farts that he had just built up, the sounds of which were drained out by the continued laughter that was almost starting to border on psychotic on both of their parts. After about a full minute of joyous laughter, the two teenagers calmed themselves down and wiped some tears that they had built up in their eyes. “Wow,” Kyle proclaimed, “now that is talent. I would have to hold it in for over a year just to get it that loud!” “Yeah,” Bebe said in return, “that’s what it felt like, almost like it came from my soul.” Bebe then looked down and noticed that her favorite bulge had reemerged in Kyle’s briefs. She then started rubbing her hand over his bell end and said a few seconds later, “Oh, yeah, you are so ready. But I still need some warm-up.”

After having said that, Bebe then stood up and started to subtly swing her hips in an erotic manner. She then unzipped her jeans and slowly pulled them down her legs and tossed them off to the side. Bebe followed that up by pulling her shirt over her head and placing them next to her jeans. “Hold on,” she suddenly muttered, after which she bent her knees, placed her hands on them, and with her butt sticking out behind her popped off a loud whiner that carried a potent, eggy scent with it. With her vagina starting to feel much more lubricated again, Bebe swiftly pulled her white panties down her legs and placed them next to her clothes. To tease Kyle more, she then unhooked her bra, placed it with the rest of her clothes, and started to fondle her breasts in a playful manner. Bebe caressed her hands over her massive lumps and squeezed her nipples with great vigor, which furthered her arousal along further and made more gas come up to her butt crack. After stopping for a brief moment, she then twisted both of her boobs in opposite directions and slowly pushed out the fart, which lasted for four seconds, was only about half as loud as her monster fart from before and carried a stench strong enough to make her eyes water almost instantly. Her vagina now feeling wetter, Bebe started to contemplate lying down on the floor to masturbate, but decided against it and started to fondle her breasts again, preferring to just have sex with Kyle instead.

Kyle, on the other hand, was starting to feel like his dick was going to explode with all of the testosterone that was going crazy inside of him. While his girlfriend doing these little teases for him weren’t anything new, the idea that she was also starting to add in farts with them in order to arouse him and herself at the same time only made him want her even more. He then decided, however, to help her out with that, and stood up from the bed and turned around so that his backside was facing her. After stepping in a little closer to her, Kyle, still in just his briefs, thrust his butt out toward her rather quickly and tried to push out what felt like a massive fart to rival her previous monster, but instead got a rather bland squeaker that only lasted for one second. He then readjusted his butt with a little bit of shame, wondering what she might have thought of that pathetic little one. But then, remembering his earlier afternoon with Stan, Kyle then had a sudden idea that caused another bubble to start traveling through him. He then slid his briefs off and tossed them off to the side of the room, figuring that it would be better for both of them if he was completely naked as well. He then slowly bent his knees so that his butt was in her face in a more pleasant manner. Wiggling his butt around some, Kyle then passed some gas that lasted for about four seconds, sounded like a deflating chew toy, and was rancid enough to clear out a whole room. Needless to say, Kyle had redeemed himself and his farting ability.

Bebe, meanwhile, really couldn’t take it anymore. After almost stumbling over backward, she slowly lowered herself to the floor and laid on her back. While Kyle still stood over her, Bebe said, “Keep giving it to me.” She then watched him turn around and notice that she was now lying down on the floor with her face very vulnerable. Bebe then closed her eyes while Kyle repositioned himself so that his butt was aimed directly at her face. He then pushed out an airy but audible fart right into her eyes, which caused her to move her hand down to her pussy and start rubbing it with a little bit of ferocity. Kyle then pushed out a louder fart that carried a stronger scent, which only caused her to rub herself and root her finger inside her vagina with greater determination. This immense self-induced pleasure caused another fart to make its presence known, which she remedied by letting this one rip while she continued to fondle herself. This particular fart lasted four seconds, was muffled by the carpet, and carried a strong scent that immediately started permeating through the air. All this did was make her libido even stronger, which, in turn, only caused herself to fondle her pussy with a greater intent to reach orgasm.

As for Kyle, he was starting to reach his own breaking point in terms of his desire. Hearing his girlfriend pleasure herself while farting at the same time helped his penis reach full erection and he really couldn’t help himself anymore. With his butt still in her face, Kyle wrapped his right hand around his member, the feeling of which caused him to let out a small bubbler right into Bebe’s face. Without thinking, he then started to slowly stroke his penis to get himself off, but this surprisingly didn’t cause any gas to form or move away from his stomach. Without any thought whatsoever, Kyle then picked up the pace of his stroking and almost went into overdrive; he seemed poised to bring himself to climax when Bebe suddenly shouted, “Wait!” Kyle was suddenly snapped out of his bliss before turning around to face Bebe in the eye to hear her suggestion, “Instead of waisting this on ourselves, why don’t we work it out on each other?” “You mean like a 69,” Kyle asked in return, with Bebe answering by enthusiastically nodding her head. After a very brief moment of hesitation, Kyle replied, “Let’s do it,” with Bebe squealing with delight in response.

Once that agreement was reached, Kyle then placed his hands on the floor and gently lowered himself on top of Bebe, letting out a small fart in the process. But soon enough, Kyle’s body was rested firmly on top of her’s, with his mouth facing her vagina and her mouth directly in the path of his penis. Her lust experiencing some renewal, Bebe slipped her lips over the throbbing member right in front of her and started sucking harder when Kyle let a fart out right into her face. His own pleasure reaching a new high, Kyle then covered her labia with his lips and started rooting his tongue around in her pussy, with his rooting getting stronger as he smelt a silent fart festering in that lower area. The two lovers then started pleasuring each other in almost perfect harmony, with small farts being periodically ripped by either one right into the other’s face, increasing their determination in small increments. Once three minutes had passed, the teenagers managed to reach their mutual climax while also releasing large amounts of gas that they had brewing in their respective bodies. At the same moment, Kyle and Bebe both reached their orgasms and allowed their respective fluids to coat each other’s mouths while at the same time releasing those massive final farts that they had both been building up; both lasted six seconds, were loud enough to almost match their respective speaking voices, and made the whole room smell like a garbage dump. Once their orgasms had passed, Kyle rolled off of Bebe and laid down on the floor next to her, with the both of them staying on the floor until they regain their strength.

“That went better than I thought,” Kyle remarked, to which Bebe replied, “Me too. I honestly thought one of us would get hurt.” Kyle nodded and answered, “Yeah, I was kind of thinking that as well. But then I figured that we should try it, anyway.” “I’m very glad we did this,” Bebe remarked, “I was actually thinking that things were starting to get stale between us.” With his curiosity peaked, Kyle asked, “Really? How so?” “I don’t know,” Bebe answered, “I just thought that the sex was starting to get a little predictable, but now that we know that we both have fart fetishes, I think it will help out a lot.” In lieu of giving another verbal answer, Kyle instead lifted his right leg slightly and ripped a squeaky fart that lasted for about two seconds, with Bebe responding, “Good one.” Bebe then followed it up by lifting her own right leg and ripping a more airy fart that lasted for the same length of time, which Kyle also responded to by saying, “Good one.” The two teens then got up from the carpet and walked over to the bed, lifting up the covers and climbing inside of them to spend the night cuddled in each others’ arms, with the two ripping one last small fart each before drifting off to sleep. 


	8. Wendy Testaburger, Part 1

“Finally, girls’ night,” Wendy Testaburger, age seventeen, muttered to herself as she came out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel. She then unwrapped the towel from herself and tossed onto the bed to start getting dressed. Wendy had planned a simple night alone with her lifelong best friend Bebe Stevens with the two of them just hanging out in Wendy’s bedroom, taking it easy instead of going out for a change. Wendy then zipped up her pants and took a minute to admire herself in the mirror; she was wearing a tight blue t-shirt with slim-fit jeans, forgoing a bra since she figured that it was just her and one other girl so no one would really notice or care, giving her D-cup breasts some room to breathe for once. Wendy paid particular attention to her favorite physical asset, her butt; her butt, while not particularly large or noticeable, was still very well-shaped and could easily be appreciated by anyone who would take the time to pay attention to it. But Wendy was reminded of the real reason why she admired her butt so much, and one of the reasons why she just wanted to have an easy, low-key night with Bebe, when her stomach gave a soft but audible gurgle.

When Wendy’s body started to become an adult, she discovered two things about herself. The first was that she farted much more than she used to; prior to puberty, she didn’t fart nearly as much and wasn’t entertained by them to the same level as her male, and even some of her female, colleagues. But when she started the process of becoming a young woman, the higher food intake that required also led to an increase in her body’s average flatulence output, with Wendy often farting as much as twenty-six times in one day. She often expressed embarrassment about it at first but soon came to appreciate it more, often finding herself cracking a lion’s share of fart jokes with several of her friends, both male and female. But the second, and most important, discovery was that she also had a fart fetish. Every time Wendy heard or smelled a fart, be it from herself or someone else, she could feel her vagina start to moisten up and tickle, often resulting in her having to sneak off somewhere in order to take care of that problem. Wendy wasn’t sure if she was comfortable revealing this to anyone until she discovered that her long-time boyfriend, Stan Marsh, had one as well. After finding this out, and greatly enhancing their sex life in the process, Wendy decided to try and find out of Bebe had one as well.

This was the real reason why Wendy just wanted to take it easy for this girls’ night. Even though she and Bebe both weren’t that amused by farts for most of their earlier lives, that began to change for the both of them once they became teenagers. There were plenty of days where the two would spend much of their time together doing nothing but passing gas in amusing ways around each other, whether it would be to entertain each other or just in a casual manner due to their long-lasting bond. One of their favorite things to do when in private with each other was to ignite each others’ farts with a lighter; their farts almost always produced big flames, although sometimes the flames could end up damaging something that just happened to be very close to them at the moment. That was what seemed like was going to happen that night for the simple reason that there really wasn’t anything else fart related that Wendy could think of for them to do. Her plan was to ease her in by farting a boatload in her company and then when the time was right, she would ask the question and see what she said and thought. After brushing her hair for a little bit to get rid of some frizz, Wendy then flopped down onto her bed and waited for Bebe to arrive and, frankly, she couldn’t get there sooner because Wendy felt like she was going to pass out from the strain of having to hold these farts in for so long.

But after only five minutes of waiting, Wendy heard a knock on her bedroom door. Her excitement reaching a high point, she jumped off her bed and opened the door. Sure enough, it was Bebe, wearing a bright yellow t-shirt and darker colored jeans, while seeming like she wasn’t wearing a bra, either. The two friends gave each other a great big hug before closing the door and getting comfortable. The two girls sat at the side of Wendy’s bed before Wendy asked, “So, how has everything been going with you.” “Oh, you know,” Bebe replied, “same as it’s always been.” “Same here,” Wendy responded, “but, the way I look at it, that means some things will never get old, like this….” Wendy then lifted her right leg a little way off the floor and unleashed a squeaker that lasted for four seconds and was about as loud as the voice that she had been using with Bebe for that night so far. The two girls then shared a friendly laugh before Bebe returned fire with a deeper pitched ripper that lasted the same length of time, after which the two laughed again while Wendy playfully waved her hand in front of her face. Once the two had settled down, Wendy then said, “I can already tell that I’m going to fart a lot tonight. How about you?” “Definitely,” Bebe answered, “I had some split pea soup for dinner. What did you have?” “Two bean burgers,” Wendy replied, which made the two of them laugh over what this meant.

Their laughter came to an abrupt stop, however, when Wendy suddenly popped off a high-pitched bubbler that lasted for a second and a half. “Bebe,” Wendy playfully shouted, trying to pass the blame onto her best friend. Bebe indignantly responded by clenching her fists and pushing out a rough-sounding ripper that lasted for two seconds and was pungent enough to start making her eyes water almost immediately. “That was me,” Bebe retorted, making herself and Wendy laugh over her ridiculousness. But the laughter came to another abrupt stop when Bebe detected a fresh odor that didn’t come from her. She looked up and noticed that Wendy had sat up a little way to take her butt off the floor, coming to the conclusion that she had just ripped a silent but deadly without warning her first. Bebe playfully gagged over the strong scent while Wendy sat back down and joked, “Surprise!” Bebe then slouched a little bit and said, “Hold on. I’m going to see if I can make this one silent.” She then spread her butt cheeks out a little and pushed her latest gas bubble out. The result was a soft hissing sound that died out after three seconds and burned a little bit as it was coming out. Before Bebe could make a quip, however, she and Wendy immediately recoiled at the awful stench that the fart carried, but that disgust was soon replaced by another friendly bout of laughter between the two teen girls that pushed even more fart gas throughout their sexy bodies.

Once their most recent bout of laughter had subsided, Bebe leaned forward a little and let out a bubbler that lasted for three seconds and could have been much louder had it not been muffled by the couch. The two girls laughed once again, with the laughter drowning out a smaller fart that Wendy had unknowingly ripped. Once the two were finished, Bebe jokingly remarked, “Whew, it’s starting to stink in here.” “You said it,” Wendy replied, “but that’s why I have this.” She then reached under her bed and pulled out a pack of fresh, new lighters, taking out a brown one that had never been used. “But before we get rid of the stink,” Wendy said, “let’s make it a little worse.” She then lifted her legs, slouched down a little bit, and held the lighter up to the area where her anus should be. She then lit the lighter and started straining and pushing to get some gas out. But after a few seconds of trying, all she was able to muster was a very small bubble that was barely audible. “Aw, man,” Wendy muttered as she placed her legs back down on the floor, to which Bebe answered, “Here, let me try.” Bebe then took the lighter from Wendy and lifted her own legs. She then held the lighter up to her own anus, lit it, and started straining as well. This time, however, Bebe was able to produce a flame when she ripped a deep but potent fart right into the lighter. The two girls burst out into a much greater fit of laughter at their successful attempt at lighting one of their farts, with said laughter pushing more fart gas through their feminine bodies.

Once their latest bit of laughter had died down, Wendy, figuring that talking about farts in conjunction with the act would help ease her in faster, asked, “Say, was it you who farted during that last drug lecture?” “Yes, it was,” Bebe answered smugly, “and frankly it was the only thing I remember from it.” The two laughed once again before Bebe then asked, “How about you? When was the last time you farted in school?” “I tried to fart in study hall back on Tuesday,” Wendy replied, “but I ended up shitting my pants a little.” The two girls shared another friendly laugh before Bebe interrupted with, “Wait! I think this one will do it.” Bebe lit the lighter up again and placed it back into position. Once the gas bubble was ready, she pushed it out into the open flame, resulting in said flame bursting into a much larger form that lasted for a split second. The two girls then laughed out loud with much greater intensity over their success, which Wendy interrupted with, “Hold on. Can you hold the lighter for me on this one, please?” Wendy then turned around and stood on her knees with her butt aimed outward. Bebe lit the lighter again and held it up to Wendy’s anus, but before she could say anything, Wendy popped off a very loud whiner that lasted for ten seconds and was louder than any of the previous farts that the two had ripped. The real kicker, however, was that the flame managed to last for the entire length of the fart, with the brightness increasing to go along with it. The two burst into their most hysterical bout of laughter yet, which caused both of them to involuntarily let out some excess farts that weren’t audible. Once they had calmed themselves down, Wendy decided that it was time to take the plunge and asked, “Hey, can I ask you something real quick?” “Sure,” Bebe answered, with Wendy taking a deep breath and asking, “You don’t happen to have a fart fetish, do you?”


	9. Bebe Stevens, Part 2

“Actually, yes, I do,” Bebe replied enthusiastically, “why do you ask?” “I was just wondering,” Wendy replied as she let another whiny fart out into the open, “because I have one, too.” “Really,” Bebe proclaimed as she felt another bubble reach the end of her colon, “that’s awesome!” She then raised her right leg a little bit off the floor and ripped her latest fart, which lasted for three seconds and was deep and bubbly. She and Wendy shared another brief laugh before it came to a gradual stop, which Wendy followed up by lifting her shirt over her head and placing it on her bed behind her. Wendy then proceeded to start fondling her bare breasts, squeezing and rubbing them slowly and tenderly. “Couldn’t wait any longer,” Bebe asked half-jokingly, to which Wendy answered, “Yeah. The whole room smells like farts so I really can’t help it.” As Wendy continued to fondle her breasts, she felt another bubble of gas reach the end of her colon, which she ended up ripping almost involuntarily. With the high pitched ripper lasting for exactly two seconds, the eggy smell started crawling inside of Wendy’s nostrils, which only caused her to start groping herself with greater intensity. At this rate, it almost seemed like Wendy was going to reach climax solely by feeling herself up like this.

Bebe, on the other hand, was starting to feel the tingles as well, both from the cumulated fart smell in the room and from watching her best friend shamelessly fondle herself in front of her as if she wasn't even there at all. But after Wendy let out another ripe, stinky fart that started to make her eyes water, Bebe dropped every reservation she had and tore off her own shirt, placing behind her on Wendy’s bed. She then proceeded to join her friend in rubbing her breasts, doing the same things to herself at approximately the same pace. The sensation of feeling one of her most private privacies being caressed so sensually by her own hands caused Bebe’s stomach to start feeling bubbly again. This feeling alone was enough to prompt Bebe to start caressing her breasts with much more ferocity, to the point where Bebe now seemed poised to climax at the exact same moment as Wendy. But right before her latest gas bubble managed to find its way down to her anus, Bebe suddenly snapped back to reality and came up with a brilliant idea, taking her hands off of her breasts in the process.

“Hold on,” Bebe said, snapping Wendy out of her own bliss, “why are we wasting this on ourselves?” “What do you mean,” Wendy asked in response, with Bebe answering, “let’s see if we can make each other cum.” “Isn’t that what we’re doing,” Wendy asked in response with Bebe replying, “No, I mean pleasure each other.” “Like how,” Wendy asked, to which Bebe finally admitted, “I want you to fart in my mouth.” “Oh,” Wendy added, “you should have asked! But only if you will fart in my mouth, too.” “Absolutely,” Bebe answered, “I’ve always wondered how they would feel in my mouth.” “Yeah, me too,” Wendy answered, “you want me to go first?” “Sure,” Bebe answered as Wendy stood up and started to undress. She unbuttoned her jeans and panties and pulled them down her legs, taking them off and placing them on top of her shirt on the bed. Bebe responded by doing the same thing, with the two friends now both being completely naked, the mere sight of which was enough to make both of their bodies create more flatus to deposit erotically into each others’ mouths.

With that out of the way, Wendy then got onto her knees, closed her eyes, and opened her mouth as wide as she could. Looking behind her to see where she needed to go, Bebe slowly took small steps and bent her knees until her bare anus was directly covering Wendy’s mouth. As she settled into her position, Bebe couldn’t help but feel a little bit of strange pleasure come over her, the feeling of her friend’s mouth covering her butt hole had felt somewhat enjoyable to her at that moment. She then started to wonder how Wendy must feel about the idea of her butt over her mouth, but those thoughts were brought to a halt when her newest bubble of gas reached the end of her colon. After refocusing herself on what’s happening right at that moment, Bebe took a small but sharp breath and placed a small amount of strain on her lower abdomen. With this strain came a fart that lasted for three seconds and felt a little wet as it was discharging. Meanwhile, Wendy started to twist her clitoris around thanks to the unusually pleasant feeling of having fart gas deposited into her mouth, and hopefully, this session will last longer than a minute and a half.

With both girls now in full swing with whatever it was they were doing individually, Bebe prepared herself for another bubble of gas that was working its way through her insides. After having taken a brief moment to catch her breath, Bebe then refocused herself and placed a new bout of strain on her lower body. This latest one took a little bit more work to get out, but soon enough Bebe managed to pop off a squeaker that lasted for about three seconds and even managed to shake some of the skin around Wendy’s mouth. Wendy, meanwhile, began to twiddle herself with a much greater amount of vigor, with her clitoris starting to moisten up further, and felt like she was going to burst into climax at any moment. Bebe, on the other hand, then felt a much more massive bubble of gas find its way to the end of her colon and placed even more strain on herself to get it all out. What followed was a massive ripper that lasted for eight seconds straight, was almost loud enough to be heard from outside the whole house and smelled so rank that Bebe could detect it almost immediately. This beauty of a fart was enough to send Wendy over the edge, and with a big but muffled moan, she twisted her clitoris even faster until she came to a beautiful climax, her fluids spilling onto the carpet and immense relaxation coming over her whole body. With that, she then removed her mouth from Bebe’s anus and sat back down to catch her breath while Bebe fanned away some of the fart fumes, the smell getting to be too much even for her to handle.

After a brief period of resting, Wendy felt her stomach shift a little from the flatus starting to become more abundant. With that, Bebe then got on her knees and opened up her mouth to let the flatus in. Wendy then proceeded to bend her knees and place her anus over Bebe’s mouth, the feeling of which caused a similar sense of pleasure to come across Wendy at that moment as Bebe had felt earlier. But Wendy didn’t have time to really think about that because her first bout of gas had found its way to her anus. Placing both of her hands on her knees, Wendy then strained for a little bit and ripped a pleasant whiner that lasted for four seconds and actually hurt a little as it was coming out. Just like Wendy had done before, Bebe then started to twiddle her clitoris as the fart gas entered her mouth, starting off with only a small amount of vigor to get herself started. After catching her breath, Wendy then proceeded to push out another bubble that found its way to her butt in a relatively short amount of time. This one lasted about three seconds and was much airier, but it still carried a strong scent as Wendy was able to tell. Bebe responded to this by touching herself with much more intensity, seemingly poised to reach climax even faster this time. Wendy, however, still had one more left in her; with a renewed sense of determination, Wendy closed her eyes, clenched her hands into fists, and placed the largest amount of strain that she had placed on herself yet, with the result being an even more powerful fart that lasted for fourteen seconds straight, was almost loud enough to break glass, and sounded like Wendy could have almost pooped in Bebe’s mouth if it went on long enough. This gaseous monster was enough to make Bebe start twiddling herself so hard that she came to an even more beautiful climax, with much more of her fluids spilling onto the carpet and her body going limp in an instant. Immense relaxation having come over her, Bebe leaned back against the bed to take a much-needed break and catch her breath.

After catching her breath from the strain of ripping that enormous fart, Wendy sat down next to the bed to join Bebe in catching her breath. “That was the best fart I’ve ever heard anyone rip,” Bebe claimed, still catching her breath. “Thank you very much,” Wendy proclaimed in response, “it’s a good thing we’re not outside, or else I would have had to hold that in probably until I fainted.” Wendy chuckled a little bit until Bebe interrupted her by sighing dreamily as if she had just let something out. Sure enough, Wendy was suddenly taken aback when she smelled something very sharp and horrid, realizing that Bebe had just let out a silent fart. “That was nasty,” Wendy sarcastically said, to which Bebe snarked, “You’re welcome.” Bebe then started to laugh a little bit herself before she noticed that another sharp odor that didn’t come from herself had started spreading around. She then looked over to Wendy, who confirmed that it was a silent fart of her own by retorting, “You’re welcome, bitch.” The two friends shared another quick laugh at their own ridiculousness, after which Bebe answered, “I’m pretty tired now. Do you mind if I spend the night here?” Wendy answered in the affirmative, with the two having set up a sleeping bag on the floor for Bebe to stay in. The two then said goodnight to each other and climbed into their respective covers, with Bebe and Wendy both letting out one last small fart each under their covers before drifting off to sleep.


	10. All Together, Part 1

“I love it when you have gas,” Stan muttered in a husky manner after Wendy farted very loudly during a relatively intense make-out session. It was a Friday night and both of their parents were busy with different matters, so they got together for a night of sweet, lovey-dovey sex. But of course, they also knew that they both had fart fetishes, so they first treated themselves to a dinner consisting of eggplant parmesan and refried beans so that they could have a hefty supply of gas available to them while they were doing the nasties. Sure enough, things were only just starting to get hot and heavy when Stan’s bedroom already had a large portion of its clean air mixed in with the combined flatus of the two horny teenagers. This alone was enough to make a very large bulge emerge in the front of Stan’s tight, white briefs with the word “Puma” along the waistband and an erotic wet spot to form on the front of Wendy’s tight, light pink panties with “Victoria’s Secret” printed along the waistband. As the making out continued, Stan relaxed his lower abdomen and pushed out a very arousing bubbler that lasted for three seconds, to which Wendy muttered in response, “I’m so fucking turned on right now.” She then removed her lips from Stan’s and started to rub his erect penis, stopping after a few seconds and proclaiming, “Oh, you are so ready.”

But before Wendy could make her next move, Stan slid his left hand into her panties and started rubbing her pussy slowly and sensually. Wendy attempted to move his hand out of her vagina, but she quickly gave in and allowed Stan to continue working after he let out another fart and used his free hand to fan the smell over to her. He then started to pick up the pace a little, which Wendy responded to by moaning softly but huskily, accompanied by a long, squeaky fart that partially bubbled over to her squack. But soon enough, Stan reached a peak speed with his rubbing which, combined with another long fart vibrating against her baby box, caused Wendy to reach climax, emitting a very loud but pleased moan followed by some deep breathing, which she punctuated by giving Stan another kiss on the lips. To return the favor, Wendy then gently pushed Stan onto his back, stuck his erect penis out of the pee hole of his briefs, and placed her mouth on top of it. The sudden shock of Wendy’s tender lips surrounding his sensitive penis caused Stan to shudder and involuntarily let out a soft fart, which only made the blood in his penis pump even faster. Wendy, in response, started sucking his member with greater intensity, with Stan giving out pleasurable moans of his own as he started reaching his peak. But after a short while, Stan inadvertently ripped a deep-pitched eight second fart that caused Wendy to suck even faster until Stan finally reached orgasm and shot a massive load of cum into her mouth. Wendy took the penis out of her mouth and laid down on top of Stan to rest with him, giving him another tender kiss to top everything off.

But before the two could fully doze off, they both heard a sudden knock on the door. Knowing full well who it was, Stan flung himself off the bed and walked over to the door to let their guests in, not even bothering to get dressed. Stan opened the door and was greeted by Kyle and Bebe, the only couple he would allow to see him and Wendy in their underwear. Stan gave both of them friendly hugs, with Wendy getting off of the bed herself to do the same. Upon seeing the two half-naked, Kyle asked, “Oh, so like that other day, then?” Stan nodded in response, with the second couple proceeding to strip themselves of their own clothes, with Kyle going the rest of the night wearing his tight white briefs with his name sewed to the front and Bebe wearing tight, white panties with nothing written on them at all. Once that was taken care of, all four teenagers sat down on the floor next to Stan’s bed to hang out for just a little bit before anything frisky could happen. But once everyone was settled in, Kyle lifted his legs a little bit off the floor and ripped a bubbly fart that lasted for four seconds and was somewhat muffled by the carpet. Kyle and Bebe, who both had split pea soup for dinner, were brewing up just as much gas in their bellies as their best friends and were more than happy to share their gas with them. The four teenagers then burst out laughing, which Stan brought to a halt by grabbing his waistband and farting very loudly himself. Nobody got the chance to laugh, however, before Bebe slightly raised herself off of the carpet and let out a squeaker, which Wendy then followed up by leaning forward and letting an airy but audible one go. The four friends resumed their laughter with all of their eyes watering, both from the laughter and the cumulative fart fumes permeating through the air.

Once their latest bout of laughter died down, Stan suddenly cried out, “Wait! Did anyone hear that?” “Hear what,” Bebe asked in response, which Stan replied to by popping off a massive, deep-pitched groaner that sounded a little wet. The four started laughing once again which caused Bebe to let out a smaller fart that she didn’t even notice because she was too busy laughing. “Hey,” Wendy interjected, “did any of you hear about the whole ‘colon cleansing’ thing on TV?” After everyone else all answered in the negative, Wendy continued, “Well, I can’t have one professionally done because I can’t afford it. So I’ll just go ahead and clean mine right now.” She then proceeded to slap her left arm against the side of her body in order to pop off a fart that sounded like a single bubble that was very large and loud. The other three burst out into laughter again while Wendy exclaimed, “There, my colon’s clean. My colon’s squeaky clean,” before joining in with her friends’ laughter. “Did anyone call my name,” Kyle jokingly asked, to which Bebe replied, “Yeah, I called you if your name was…” and popped out a very small bubble of gas before bursting out into half-mocking laughter. She and the other couple continued laughing before they all noticed a very strong stench that didn’t come from any of them, to which they all immediately looked to the only one that could have done it. “I thought we could use some quiet again,” Kyle quipped, snickering, having somewhat mastered the craft of using silent farts to make himself feel a little dominant. Instead of laughing, the other three all started straining at once, with Stan releasing his strain along with a silent but deadly fart of his own, with Wendy and Bebe respectively following suit, theirs smelling worse than the boys’.

Once everyone had ripped their silent farts, Kyle decided that he really couldn’t hold in his pleasure any longer and wrapped his fingers around his erect penis. He decided that he wasn’t going to stick it out of the pee hole of his briefs because he sometimes enjoyed the feeling of his semen smeared all over his genitals. He then proceeded to start jacking his penis slowly and sensually while squeezing out another small fart as a refresher. The sight of seeing her boyfriend jack himself off so shamelessly in front of three other people was enough to start making Bebe feel all wet and squishy herself. She then proceeded to stick her right hand into her panties and began to rub her pussy and twiddle her clit, ripping a small fart of her own as a refresher for herself. The other couple, somewhat amused by this, decided to help them out by standing up and sticking their butts in their faces so they could rip fresh farts to keep them from stopping. While still wearing his briefs, Stan ripped a smooth fart right into Kyle’s eyes, to which Kyle responded by closing them and jacking himself off faster. Wendy ripped another silent fart right into Bebe’s face, making her rub her vagina and clit with greater intensity. But it wasn’t long before Kyle and Bebe both managed to reach climax: after Stan and Wendy both ripped one last massive fart each in both of their faces, Kyle essentially squeezed a nice, big wad of cum right into his briefs while Bebe twiddled herself until a large amount of fluid spilled out into her panties. Stan and Wendy both sat back down while Kyle and Bebe both took a brief amount of time to rest, with the four each ripping one last small fart for good measure.

Once everyone had taken a moment to rest, Kyle was the first one to speak up when he said, “This is crazy. We all have fart fetishes.” “You’re right,” Stan responded, “and I bet each of us thought that we were the only ones.” Wendy and Bebe both let out small farts of their own as they nodded their heads and said, “Yeah,” to which the boys started to let out some light laughter, with the girls joining in on them right afterward. Once everyone stopped laughing, Kyle let out a soft fart and a sigh of relief before Wendy spoke up and said, “You know what? As long as we’re all here, we might as well do something about this.” The boys both said, “Of course,” almost simultaneously, which they punctuated with squeakers that sounded exactly the same. Bebe, on the other hand, replied, “Absolutely, so what did you have in mind?” Wendy then pulled her pants off of the bed and reached into one of her pockets to pull out her phone; she then instructed the other three to huddle around her as she showed them a webpage that she had just brought up and said, “Let’s see if we can try and do this.”


	11. All Together, Part 2

“‘Gang banging,’” Bebe said questioningly, unknowingly letting out a whiny fart as if to punctuate it. The four teens all took a close look at the diagram of the act that Wendy had displayed on her phone. The picture showed one person laying on their back while another penetrated their genital area while two more had their members jerked off by the first person’s hands. “Yeah,” Wendy said, “I was just fucking around online one day and I came across this picture. Do you think we should give it a go?” The other three gave this a moment of thinking, but after some silence, Stan and Kyle let out squeaky farts in succession and both said, “Sure, okay.” “Yeah, let’s do it,” Bebe enthusiastically agreed, to which Wendy responded by farting somewhat quietly and saying, “Great!”

With that said, Wendy then moved farther away from the bed to give everyone some more space and laid down on her back with her legs spread out to expose her vagina to the others. The other three then walked over towards Wendy and huddled around her, letting out several small farts each along the way. Taking a look at the diagram that Wendy still had opened on her phone, the three teens started to get into their proper positions. Stan took his well-deserved spot at Wendy’s vagina while Kyle stood high enough for Wendy to grasp his dick with her left hand. But that just left Bebe, who realized that she wouldn’t be able to have her best friend grasp anything of hers, given that her baby-making organs were inside of her body and all. After a brief moment of contemplation, she decided to switch places with Stan, who had also noticed the problem and decided to lick Wendy out while he had his dick jerked off with her right hand. Once everyone had agreed on which positions they were going to be doing this in, Wendy lifted her legs slightly off of the floor and ripped a loud, squeaky fart as if to signal the others to start their jobs.

Without a single moment spared any longer, everyone started doing what they had all agreed to do, to begin with. Stan and Kyle both started pumping their dicks in and out of Wendy’s curved fingers while Bebe began lapping her tongue in and out of Wendy’s vagina like the sweetest piece of candy ever. Wendy started moaning so sensually that she didn’t even notice that she was pushing out a very long but quiet fart almost right into Bebe’s face. This, of course, only prompted her to root her tongue around Wendy’s insides with even more intensity. The boys, on the other hand, took in deep breaths and allowed the latest batch of Wendy’s stink to penetrate their nostrils; they both started to get more carried away as a result, pumping in and out of Wendy’s cupped fingers with much more intensity, letting out loud farts themselves in the process. But after another few seconds of pumping, the two shot immense loads of semen all over Wendy’s breasts just as Bebe managed to bring Wendy to her own climax and allowed her fluids to spill into her mouth. Everyone then relaxed a little bit from all of this activity, letting out more soft farts to punctuate what they had all just done.

The four then took a few seconds to rest and build up some more fart gas, but soon enough, Bebe then proceeded to lay down on the floor herself to see what it was like. The other three then crawled over to her and got back into their previous positions, with Wendy taking her place in front of Bebe’s vagina and Stan and Kyle standing on either side of her. Without a moment’s hesitation, the three started doing their duties, with the two boys jerking off their sore dicks once more and Wendy thrusting her tongue into Bebe’s most private of privacies. It wasn’t long before the three teens were in almost perfect sync with each other, and Bebe was all too drowned in ecstasy to object at this point. This immense feeling of pleasure caused Bebe to let out a few excess farts in succession. This only prompted the two boys to start jerking themselves off even harder, until they both shot out loads of cum onto Bebe’s torso, covering her nipples in a fine, white layer of male jelly. Wendy, on the other hand, had a little bit of trouble getting Bebe to cum; but then, Bebe pushed out a squeaker right toward Wendy’s nose, which gave her the drive to finish her mission and, soon enough, Wendy got herself a nice load of Bebe’s lady fluids into her mouth. The two girls then separated and leaned back against the bed to rest, letting out two small farts each in the process.

The boys, on the other hand, had a different idea. Still having plenty of sexual energy and fart gas left within them, sore or not, the two decided to entertain the girls in their own special way. With that said, Kyle, with his dick still fully erect, laid down on his stomach, while Stan, with his dick still fully erect, positioned himself on top of Kyle and started to dry hump him in his anus. The two had silently agreed that they were a little too sore to go fully naked and anal, so they decided to both keep their white briefs on and hump each other in the anus to get their remaining sexual energy for the night out, since they figured that it was something that the girls have wanted to see for a very long time, anyway. Stan started to slowly move his still clothed dick in and out of Kyle’s still clothed anus, the feeling of which only became more pleasant when Kyle ripped a smooth but raunchy fart right onto his dick. Stan then started to hump Kyle slightly faster, but after Kyle let out a nice and smelly silent fart, Stan let out a moan and shot one last load of cum right into his briefs, just as he let out a silent fart of his own. He then sat down on the floor, with Kyle turning over and sitting up to reveal that he had shot his own cum into his briefs in the process, thus eliminating the need for Kyle to do the same thing that Stan had just done.

After one last short moment to catch their breath, the two boys looked over and noticed that the girls had already climbed into the bed and fallen asleep. Stan, having had enough sex for one night, stood up to climb into bed as well, but proceeded to let out a very long fart that he had been holding in during the dry humping before climbing in. Once that was taken care of, he climbed into the bed next to Wendy, wrapped his arms around her, and fell asleep. Kyle, also having had enough, opened the bedroom window to air out the whole room, not just to let the present collective stink out but also because he knew that there was going to plenty of more farting to be had when everyone was asleep. He then climbed into the bed next to Bebe, wrapped his arms around her, and dozed off to sleep, with the four teens all let one last small fart each once they were all settled in.

 

 

 

_**THE END** _


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE: There's Going to be Some Changes

Hello, everyone, Kidcharlemagnex6 here.

Well, that only took long enough. As you saw in the title of this note, I wanted to take this opportunity to announce several changes that will be made to how this account will be run. But before that, I just wanted to say a few things about this story. The first story on my previous account was also a  _South Park_ story, but when I looked it over I decided that I wasn't all that satisfied with it; I actually didn't like the anthology format I had created and I felt that many of the chapters could have had a little more effort put into them. So when I restarted this account, I decided that the first story would be a reworked version of that one, with an actual storyline about several characters having fart fetishes and starting to act on them. I specifically chose Stan and Kyle because I thought about how entertained they are by farts on the show (even though they barely have any fart scenes themselves) so I figured that they would be prime candidates to have fart fetishes; I then added Wendy and Bebe along with them because I figured that it would be more interesting if both the boyfriends and the girlfriends had the fetish as well, instead of one of the parties having it and deciding to just indulge the other.

But now, let's get down to what's going to be changed on this account. If you never followed my previous account then you can just disregard this, but this is how things are going to work around here from now on:

1) Stories will no longer be published on a set schedule. During my thinking, I realized that I was burning myself out on the previous account by forcing myself to get a brand new story out almost every single week. So way too often, I found myself writing by the seat of my pants and forcing myself to publish stories that only seemed half finished in only a few days. So from now on, I will only publish a story when I feel like that it's ready to be published and the time frames between them will vary wildly.

2) There will not be any more announcements of which stories will be coming soon. This one is related to the above in a way, but what I mean is that, by announcing which stories will be coming next ahead of time, I found myself becoming a prisoner of sorts to what I had already set. But I felt that I couldn't really change any of them because then I felt I would be letting a lot of people down. So from now on, there will no longer be any announcements, which will give me more freedom to decide on which stories to write and will also create a greater surprise factor for my fans.

3) I will no longer just publish stories as they are. During my first run, I was just publishing the first drafts of every story and moving on, but I felt that I couldn't go back and revise them later because that would prevent me from trying to go forward. But from now on, I will occasionally go back and add or remove some elements from my stories that I felt needed to be changed, so don't be surprised when you see the word counts for my stories suddenly change from time to time.

So, yeah, as you might have guessed, the reason why I decided to make these changes is that I was starting to feel burned out from how I was originally running my account. I was starting to treat it more like another job instead of something fun to do in my spare time and help me connect with a small but devoted group of people in the process. But now I hope that I can turn this around and have more fun working on this account than I did in the past.

Well, that's all I have to say about this one. Comments, bookmarks, and leaving kudos aren't required but they are definitely appreciated. Thank you all so much for reading and I'll be back next time with another wonderfully flatulent tale for you all.

Love always, Kidcharlemagnex6. 


End file.
